StClare
StClare is a hot headed young mage who is constantly looking for excitement. She is a lone wolf with few aquantances and far fewer people she considers friends, for her respect is far more important than sentiments such as affection or friendship. Although she has occasionally attempted it, StClare has yet to complete an S-class quest. Appearance StClare dresses in the gothic fashion, however her black dress isn't just for stylistic purposes. She has long raven black hair, and pale blue eyes. In contrast to the way she dresses her skin is extreemly fair, her ghostly white complexion draws the eyes of many people she encounters. Personality StClare is a mage quick to anger. Her short temper has gained her some noterioty among those who know of her, a warning generally given to those who are looking to hire her is "With the Black Witch comes her wrath." However even though her temper is short she rarely goes looking for a fight just for the sake of it, she believes losing a fight that wasn't worth fighting in the first place to be the greatest shame a mage can experience. StClare does not genrally talk with other poeple unless it is out of necessity, it is not that she is shy, but she gets no fulfillment nor enjoyment out of conversation, the one exception is James Witherfore, who is the only person she truly considers her friend. StClare's morality code is far more flexible than most peoples, to her the ends justify the means, and she will not hesitate to harm those who stand in the way of her goals. This is why she is now an independant mage, in the past she was a member or several guilds however due to her questionable methods and outbursts of anger she was banned from most of them, and the others she left when they no longer held interest for her. StClare is very selfconcious of the fact that she is a "lowly holder type", she hides this by showing huge defiance against caster types and her goal is to become powerful enough and famous enough so that no one will belittle her for having no inborn magical ability. History StClare is an orphan, she has no recollection of her parents at all, her earliest memory is being taken in by an orphanage in Fiore's capital Crocas. This is where she was first introduced to magic, one of the older boys often went to the magic store and bought enchanted items and the like with money that he stole, he would then bring them back and give them to the other kids as gifts, this is how StClare recieved her first magic wand. The head of the orphanage, a woman by the name of Marie, was a mage that used card magic, one day she tried to help a stranger who was being attacked by dark mages and was killed for her effort. the mage who killed her had told her; "As if a pathetic holder type could match me." a young StClare had witnessed the whole ordeal. It wasnt until much later that she decided to become a mage but what she heard and witnessed that day has never left her. Synopsis As of yet this character does not appear in any stories however I am in the process of writing now and will upload as soon as I am satisfied with it. Equipment StClare uses magic wands during battle, and she wears an enchanted dress. Magic and abilities Requip Dress: the dress that StClare wears is not just a fashion statement, it is enchanted so that the wearer can requip items. the dress is able to store objects in a magical space, just like a caster type requiping mage would, and StClare is able to bring forth those objects as she pleases. This dress helps her carry many magic wands each with varying enchantments. Magic wands: StClare has a total of 23 magic wands which she keeps in the requip space that her dress generates. Each wand has a different effect or enchantment allowing StClare to be very versatile with the magic she uses, often combining 2 or more wands in one attack. On top of this StClare is able to use multiple wands to create magic circles which allow her to produce very powerful spells, example are: Mirror Circle':'' Reflects an enemies attack back at them (Only works for energy based attacts, it cannot reflect physical objects) 'Magnifying Circle':'' Whatever magic passes through the circle is magnified in intensity by several times its initial power. '''''Multi-elemental Circle: Blasts a powerful beam of magic energy at an opponent, depending on which wands she uses it can have a large variety of affects and atttributes. ''Force Circle: Whatever touches this circle pushed away by a huge amount of force (Used mostly in defence.) '''Not physically powerful': StClare has no close combat skills and no weapons, the only thing she can rely on is her magic, so if it comes down to a physical fight or a test of endurance she is at a disadvantage. Category:Characters Category:Mage Category:StClare Chronicles